Themes: Cliffhangers
Cliffhangers are a common way to end an episode, issue, chapter, or anything else in The Walking Dead that leaves the viewer/reader in suspense. Occurrences The Comic *Rick threatens to kill Otis after he had accidentally shot Carl. (Issue 9) *The Governor and his army assemble at the Prison gates, and he yells "Kill them all!", referring to Rick's group. (Issue 42) *Rick and Carl escape The Prison after the massacre that took place there. (Issue 48) *Abraham and Eugene leave Alexandria and are unknowingly being followed by The Saviors. (Issue 97) *Negan leaves Rick, Maggie, Carl, Michonne, Heath and Sophia with the corpse of Glenn. (Issue 100) The TV-Series *Rick hears a voice over the radio moments before attempting suicide. (Days Gone Bye) *The doors of the CDC open seconds before the group decides to depart, and a bright light shines as the group looks on in shock. (Wildfire) *Carl is shot in the woods by an unknown person. (What Lies Ahead) *The bolt sealing a barricade shut that Otis and Shane hide behind begins to loosen as walkers pull on the barricade. (Bloodletting) *The Atlanta gang is left with the body of Sophia Peletier after discovering her zombified. (Pretty Much Dead Already) *Lori tells Rick her worries about Shane, while the episode ends with the camera panning in on Rick's disgusted and angered face. (Triggerfinger) *Zombies hear Carl killing zombified Shane and start heading towards the sound. (Better Angels) *Daryl aims his crossbow at five walkers who in reality turn out to be five living inmates. (Seed) *Michonne stands outside the prison fence disguised as a walker as Rick looks on, puzzled. (Hounded) *Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Oscar wait outside Woodbury, preparing to infiltrate and rescue Glenn and Maggie. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Daryl and Merle Dixon are surrounded by an angry mob chanting "Kill them!" after being asked by The Governor what they think they should do with them. (Made to Suffer) Webisodes Coming The Video Game *Immediately after the group finds shelter at the Motor Inn, the electricity is suddenly shut off, leaving them in darkness. (A New Day) *After taking supplies from an abandoned car, Lee and Doug/Carley watch footage from Jolene's camcorder, revealing that the bandits know where they are and might come after them now that the dairy is overrun. (Starved For Help) *When the train approaches Savannah a man's voice is heard on Clementine's walkie-talkie, who tells her that he's glad she's coming and that he has her parents. (Long Road Ahead) *The person who kidnapped Clementine is on the walkie talkie and says, "If I were you, I'd choose my next words very carefully", the player chooses Lee's next words and the episode ends. (Around Every Corner) *Clementine looks off in the distance and spots two moving figures as the screen cuts to black. (No Time Left) *The survivors decide to leave with Tavia to her community, or stay at the camp. Dead Reckoning *As Shane leaves to find Lori and Carl and to check on Rick, an undead Don comes up from behind and lunges at Leon right when the scene ends. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Coming Assault Coming The Novel Series Coming Category:Themes